1. Field
The following description relates to a receiving method and apparatus to receive a wireless communication signal, and more particularly, to a receiving method and apparatus to receive a wireless communication signal with automatic gain control (AGC).
2. Description of Related Art
An output signal of a receiver may require an amplitude having a predetermined value irrespective of a strength of an input signal of the receiver. Also, the output signal of the receiver may be required to have a particular signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) performance. Accordingly, a gain of an amplifier in the receiver having a ratio to amplify a strength of a signal in response to a strength of a received input signal may be variably controlled.
An automatic gain controller (AGC) may be used to automatically control a gain of the receiver may adjust the gain of the amplifier in the receiver in response to the strength of the received input signal.